Elrond
Arwen Aragorn Eldarion Elladan and Elrohir Galadriel Celeborn Elwing Eärendil Elros |friends = Gandalf, Thrór, Galadriel, Saruman (formerly), Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli, Kíli, Balin, Dwalin, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Círdan, Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Celeborn, Isildur, Gil-galad |minions = Lindir |enemies = Saruman, Sauron, Azog the Defiler, Orcs, Witch-king of Angmar, Nazgûl |likes = His friends, hospitality, Bilbo Baggins, his daughter, his son-in-law, wine, ancient runes |dislikes = Orcs, the torturing of his wife, evil, chaos, Isildur walking off with the One Ring, the Dwarves messing up Rivendell, threats to Middle-earth, his daughter dying |powers = Combat Multilingualism |possessions = Hadhafang (Sword) |fate = Leaves Middle-earth for the Grey Havens with Bilbo, his parents-in-law, Gandalf and Frodo |games = The Hobbit (1982 video game) The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowsip of the Ring The Hobbit (2003 video game) EA's The Battle for Middle-earth II The Lord of the Rings Online The Lord of the Rings: Conquest The Lord of the Rings: The War in the North }}Elrond of Rivendell, also known as Lord Elrond is a supporting character in both The Hobbit film trilogy and Lord of the Rings. Background Lord Elrond was born during the Elder days and was the born in the First Age, the year 532. Elrond was suddenly captured with his brother, Elros. They were both raised by the sons of Fëanor, Maglor and Maedhros, but expressed no love between the two. However, Maglor did grow to love them as his own sons. Eventually, the two of them left the brothers' company and went to live on their own. When Elros took on the Fate of Men, Elrond took on the fate of elves. Elrond someday founded the city of Rivendell, they lived at the feet at the Misty Mountains. Fighting many battles, he remained in Rivendell when Sauron was defeated in SA 1701. Eventually, he met Celebrian when he was given the blue ring, Vilya. During the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, Elrond took one of his brother's descendants, Isildur, to the caverns of Mount Doom. He commanded Isildur to throw the Ring into the fire, but Isildur was overpowered by the power of the Ring. At the time of the third Age, Elrond had married Celebrían, having three children: Elladon, Elrohir, and Arwen. However, his wife took a boat to the Undying Lands, unable to recover after being attacked by Orcs. Throughout the years, Elrond harbored the heirs of Isildur in Rivendell, one of them being Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He gave him the name "Estel," translating to "hope" in Sindarin. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment * Hadhafang: Elrond's sword. The Hobbit trilogy An Unexpected Journey Elrond first appears in the film when he and his party hunt down a pack of Orcs, which also protects their hidden passageway to Rivendel and Thorin and Company. The Battle of the Five Armies The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King Relationships Arwen Elrond loves his daughter dearly, as she is the youngest of his three children. At first he wishes his daughter would be safe with her people in the Grey Havens, signifying that he cares for her safety. He gives up when he learns that she will not leave because she loves Aragorn, showing he cares for her happiness as well. However, when she is dying, Elrond is more motivated to help Aragorn remember who he is and for Sauron to be destroyed. Aragorn Gallery Elrond Thorin Bilbo Gandalf Still 0001.jpg Lord Elrond.jpg